


Zapped

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [92]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Post-Series, Religious Conflict, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It clearly is an accident.  That's the way he chooses to look at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zapped

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 June 2016  
> Word Count: 675  
> Prompt: 10. Zoop zip zop zop zop. Bam!  
> Summary: It clearly is an accident. That's the way he chooses to look at it.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, nebulously set within the first week or two after the events of the series finale. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Well, this one was fascinating to write. The idea of certain of these characters being able to see ghosts is entirely plausible to me, even in a "non-magical" modern world, as _Damien_ is supposed to be. There are people who see ghosts in our world. I'm one of them. So why not have some of these important figures in the Antichrist's ascension to power imbued with the same ability? And the fact that, even in death, Sister Greta still clings to her fanatical beliefs is rather comforting in some ways.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

It clearly is an accident. That's the way he chooses to look at it. A simple matter of cracked casing and fraying wires on an appliance that clearly needs replacing anyway. The burst of electricity crackles across his skin, echoing along his nerves for seemingly endless seconds before his brain can register enough to let go of the cord. And then the phantom energy still races through his body, setting his hair on end.

"You're lucky."

That voice startles him and he whips around, but sees no one in the kitchen with him. Exhaling on a low chuckle, he grins and heads for the fuse box to flip the breaker so he can unplug the toaster safely and assess the damage. It doesn't take more than a couple of minutes before he's back in the kitchen and studying the wiring again.

"You've been chosen and blessed. That should have killed you."

"Who the hell is here?" he asks, turning around and seeing no one again. The voice is familiar, but for some reason, he can't place it. "Show yourself or leave me alone."

"Well, now that you've chosen to see me…"

In the space between one breath and the next, Sister Greta is suddenly standing on the other side of the island, hands on the backs of the stools. He blinks and stares at her, taking in the dirt smudges that further mar the bloody nature of her white blouse. They streak her exposed skin, as well, and small clumps mat down her hair in odd patterns.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he finally says, not moving from his place, but he can feel the sting of the various wounds he'd suffered at her hands as if they're freshly carved. "Rutledge said you died."

"Rutledge was party to my death, but you believe her? Why do you feel the need to follow the wrong beliefs?"

He shakes his head. "I stabbed you with that dagger. Eye for an eye. Isn't that the Old Testament way of meting out justice?"

"That is beside the point, Damien. You know very well that you could stop this by professing your love and obedience to God. God's love can save you."

"It certainly didn't save you, did it?" He can't help the derisive snort at that. "But how are you here? You suddenly going to say that you've become a proverbial Lazarus? Too bad there's no one here who'd be willing to perform that miracle for you."

"I'm here to warn you of what could happen--"

"It doesn't matter what's going to happen. Your God did nothing to help me when Shay shot and killed Simone. Satan, my _father_ , is the one that brought her back for me. I didn't want to believe any of this insane shit, but Simone is alive and whole." He grins darkly at her. "And you're not. Now you tell me which one I should follow and trust when I need it?"

She frowns, muttering something under her breath. He can't understand it, but assumes it's her native German. She runs a hand through her hair, dislodging some of the dirt and debris, and he's surprised to see it sitting on the island surface.

"Look, I don't know what kind of forgiveness you need from me to get into Heaven, but you might as well just leave now, because you're not going to get it. I have nothing to thank you for either, other than helping me see the light about what my life really is. So thank you for helping to push me toward accepting my destiny as the Antichrist. I'm sure God is thrilled with your part in that. And on that note, you can leave now. I'm done with you."

He turns around to study the fraying cord on the toaster again, before throwing the whole thing into the trash. When he goes to leave the room, the only indication that Sister Greta may or may not have been there are a few bits of dirt on the island.


End file.
